teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Without You
Lyrics The Backup Dancers: Bitch, I can wipe 90% of your beauty off with a wet kleenex No doubt, no pout, figure it out Don’t fall for a dog who has eyes for every bitch You want a perfect girl, buy a Barbie Jamila: Stop the lies, manipulation, anger, and blame. Just deal with it. Your child will one day see you for who you really are You’re just a boy, who just don’t understand What’s in front of him, I’m just a woman Who knows how to let go and learn how to let loose Jamila with The Backup Dancers: I work hard, I pay my bills I maintain myself, I’m independent When you see me, know that’s all me I’m not kept, I do the keeping Jamila: I am a real woman I can make it on my own I can do it all by myself, I don't need any help I’m good, I’m fine, thank you very much I don’t need you, I need a tequila and a tan I wish I could ignore you, like you ignore me I can move on without you The funny thing about a strong women Is that she doesn’t need you, she wants you And if you start slacking off She’ll be content without you You couldn’t handle me even If I came with the instructions A heartbreak is a gift from God It’s just his way of letting you realize He saved you from the wrong one Jamila with The Backup Dancers: I work hard, I pay my bills I maintain myself, I’m independent When you see me, know that’s all me I’m not kept, I do the keeping Jamila: I am a real woman I can make it on my own I can do it all by myself, I don't need any help I’m good, I’m fine, thank you very much I don’t need you, I need a tequila and a tan I wish I could ignore you, like you ignore me I can move on without you Jamila with The Backup Dancers harmonizing: I don’t care if it’s late, Sleeping is much better than Staying up all night texting you I’ll be fine as long as you stay single I'll find the strength to carry on, yeah! Jamila with The Backup Dancers (Jamila): I am a real woman (real woman) I can make it on my own (make it, make it) I can do it all by myself, I don't need any help I’m good, I’m fine, thank you very much (thanks, babe) I don’t need you, I need a tequila and a tan I wish I could ignore you, like you ignore me (ignore me, yeah) I can move on without you (without you!) Jamila: I am a real woman I can make it on my own I can do it all by myself, I don't need any help I’m good, I’m fine, thank you very much I don’t need you, I need a tequila and a tan I wish I could ignore you, like you ignore me I can move on without you I wish I could ignore you, like you ignore me I can move on without you Category:Original Song Category:Songs Category:Season 10 Songs